In The West
by NeonDomino
Summary: Western!AU. Sheriff James Potter and Deputy Remus Lupin's lives are turned around when a stranger by the name of Sirius Black turns up in town, with a redheaded companion. My first Western. WolfStar and Jily.


**Challenges/Competitions**

**The Hunger Games: Fanfic Style Competition II - **Round 2. Prompts: Word: **astray, **Emotion: **relief**, Character: **Frank Longbottom**, Setting: **Knockturn Alley**, Genre: **Western**

**The Worlds Challenge **- Incarceron - Write about Sirius Black

**Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** - Book 4, Chapter 13. Mad Eye Moody. Write about someone making an entrance.

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** - Uranus - Write something completely AU!

**Disney Character Challenge/Competition** - Megara - Write about someone struggling to love and trust again after a previous crisis that broke his/her heart. Extra prompt: Water.

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing.<strong>

**I put James as Sheriff because he was Head-Boy. Remus was a prefect, so he's the Deputy.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories :)**

* * *

><p>The town of Godric's Hollow was quiet. So quiet, the Sheriff could almost see a tumbleweed blow through.<p>

"Well, scratch the almost," he muttered to himself, as a tumbleweed slowly rolled through town, and past the window.

Sheriff James Potter let out a sigh as he lifted his feet onto his desk, tossing his hat next to him. He doubted anything would happen, but he knew there had been a riot and reports of a shooting and a robbery in the Infamous Knockturn Alley a couple of nights before, and he was keeping an eye on his town to make sure there was no trouble in Godric's Hollow.

Not that there was much information to go on, which meant that he wouldn't be able to arrest anyone for it.

His eyes started to close, and as much as he fought, he drifted off.

He had been resting his eyes for about an hour when he heard the thunder of hooves, and he looked out of the window to see a black horse run into town, and stop outside the Saloon.

James opened the door and watched as a man jumped off the horse, lifting someone else down. James was wary about strangers turning up in his town in the night, and approached the man as he struggled to tie the horse to the hitching rail with his spare hand, as the figure held onto him.

"No, Lily, stay awake, please," the man begged, letting go of the horse, catching the woman as her legs gave way. James rushed forward, grabbing the tether before the horse could run and tied it up, as the stranger focused on the woman.

"Sheriff, we've been travelling for days, and she's not well. I couldn't take her any further. Is there someone here who can help?"

"Bring her into the Saloon, into the back room, and I'll get help," James replied. He turned, rushing to wake his Deputy and fetch the nurse.

**...oOo...**

Fifteen minutes and Sheriff Potter had roused Deputy Remus from his sleep. The amber eyed man was alert at once, rushing to cover the Sheriff's office as James escorted Alice the nurse over to the Saloon.

"She's half-starved, and she looks like she's not been warm in a long time. She collapsed of exhaustion, I believe," Alice finally said. "We'll set her up a room here. Is she your wife?"

The stranger shook his head. "No, she's my cousin," he replied. "We've been travelling for two days."

Sirius left the room, allowing Alice the privacy of finishing checking on Lily. He found the Sheriff waiting for him, and he followed James back to the Sheriff's office.

"So, do you have a name?" James asked, as the man dropped into one of the empty seats, not noticing the Deputy's gaze on him.

"One you won't like the sound of," the stranger replied. "But not one you can arrest me for. I came here from Knockturn Alley. I wanted to get out, and the girl needed my help. I wasn't as prepared as I'd have liked to have been."

"Knockturn Alley?" James' fingers inched for his gun, but the stranger barely glanced at it.

"You know full well that anyone brought up in Knockturn Alley can draw as well as any Sheriff. I'm not here for trouble, I came here to get away."

"Away from?" James pushed.

"My family," the man stated. "Sirius Black, at your service."

James' eyes narrowed. "And the girl is your cousin? Are you the cause of the trouble I've heard about?"

"In a way, but what was stolen was the girl. She was a prize or present of some sort, but trust me, she had no choice in being there. They took her from her wagon and killed the driver. I didn't find Lily straight away, I wasn't aware she was there until I overheard a conversation. I got her out of there before anything worse could happen to her. I got her the hell away the first chance I got. That's why they're not pressing what was stolen, it would mean they're admitting to kidnapping her."

"Why come here? Why not bring her to her family?" Remus asked, from behind him, causing Sirius to finally look round, his gaze dragging over Remus carefully before turning back to James.

"She has none. She was looking to start fresh in Diagon Alley, but never quite made it. I can't bring her there because it's too closely intertwined with Knockturn Alley, being only a few miles apart. Lily done nothing wrong, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hope I've taken her somewhere that doesn't sit under the same influence as Knockturn Alley. If she's not safe here, just say and we'll be on our way."

"So you turned away from your own family to help a stranger?" James asked. This wasn't usual behaviour of anyone that came out of Knockturn Alley. James needed to understand.

"I wasn't one of them. I didn't belong there. I kept my head turned away from what they were doing, trying to learn my father's business. Just because most of my family went that way, doesn't mean I was heading the same way. You can check me for the tattoo."

James made no move, and Sirius turned to Remus. "Or maybe it would please you, Deputy?" He said, winking at Remus.

Remus stepped forward, ignoring the grin that spread across the man's face. He pulled one sleeve up, and then the other, checking the man's forearms.

"Deputy, feel free to check a bit more in depth than that, should you choose, I have nothing to hide," Sirius Black murmured, and Remus took a step back, blushing. "Are you sure you don't want to take a look? It could be... anywhere."

"There's no tattoo," Remus said. "He's not a part of the Death Eaters."

Sirius grinned at them. "I'd like to check on Lily. If she's able to stick around here, it would be perfect. I'll settle her in and maybe be on my way... if not, I'll hope to stay for a few days until she recovers her strength, and we'll be on our way."

"I'll bring you to the mayor in the morning," James decided.

Sirius felt relief. His journey left him feeling so worried that he wouldn't find anyone to help them. The Black name was one that was often met with fear, suspicion and closed doors. He was glad for this chance.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Not too much. Most of it after I left. The Death Eaters were celebrating, and I overheard them making plans for Lily the next day. My father went to join in the drinking, and I waited until half of them were passed out. I saddled up the horse, got the supplies, enough water, some coin, and took my father's keys. He owns all the land, all the buildings, so getting in wasn't hard. Knocked the guard out and took the girl. I wrapped her up, got her on the horse with me, and we snuck out-of-town. Got as far away as quickly as possible in case they followed, but they didn't."

"Remus, can you escort Sirius to the Saloon, I'm sure he'd like to check on the lady. I'm not certain where he could stay, since it's improper for him to share her room there."

Remus led the way back to the Saloon.

**...oOo...**

"So, Deputy, what's your story?" Came a voice that was much too close to Remus' ear to be considered appropriate.

"Not a big one. I grew up in town, and was pleased to be trusted to help keep the town safe," he replied, sliding into a seat at the Saloon counter, nodding at the girl behind it as she served a man at the end a drink.

"Evening, Miss Marlene, you've been expecting us?" Remus asked, as she approached them.

"The girl's been asking for Sirius, I take it, you're Sirius?" Marlene asked, her eyes falling on Sirius.

Sirius smiled and nodded.

"So, is Lily your girl?" Marlene asked.

"My cousin," Sirius corrected her, ignoring the flirtatious look aimed his way. Remus almost jumped as he felt a hand rest on his thigh.

"Is the nurse finished in there?" Sirius asked, not acknowledging where his hand was.

Marlene nodded her head. "It's fine to head in," she confirmed, and Remus stood up, dislodging the hand that had been on his thigh.

**...oOo...**

"So Deputy, I'm going to need a bed for the night, it'd be a waste to get one on my own, how about you point me in the direction of yours?" Sirius asked, as they headed towards the spare room where Lily lay.

Remus couldn't stop the blush of his cheeks at the lustful glances the stranger was shooting his way. Did he have a sign around his neck stating that he wasn't interested in ladies? He didn't think it was a widespread knowledge. Only James knew. Well, James and his parents... and Alice, and the Mayor, Frank, and Marlene. So pretty much half the town.

Clearly it wasn't a very well-kept secret.

But he grew up with these people, they didn't judge like the world outside the town would. They accepted him.

"It was the way you checked me out," Sirius whispered, answering the question Remus has been thinking as they stood outside the room. "No man who wants a woman in his bed looks at another man like that, I would know, I was looking at you all the same, Deputy."

Remus couldn't believe what was happening. This handsome stranger turned up, flirted with him, and asked to join him in bed and admitted to being interested in him.

Plus, being called Deputy had never excited him in that way before.

"You should keep your focus on what you'll say to the mayor tomorrow," Remus said, trying to take the focus off himself. "That and the girl."

Sirius took a step back and nodded. "Thank you Deputy," he replied, winking, before knocking on the door.

Remus followed him in.

"Sirius? Where are we?" Lily asked, sitting up to look at him.

"We're safe now," he replied.

"I... I don't remember much. I remember the cell I was in before. Why was I there?"

"Corrupt system. Sheriff Malfoy wasn't looking out for your best interests. He's in Mayor Riddle's pocket. I had keys to the jail since my father owned the building. Do you remember me taking you?"

"Yes, he said some terrible things, told me that they had big plans for me." Lily shuddered.

"That was Sheriff Malfoy," Sirius confirmed. "But it feels safe here. The Sheriff and Deputy seem trustworthy enough. I'll watch over you too. We're far away."

"Where was I?"

"Knockturn Alley."

"I was appointed the Schoolmarm in Diagon Alley," she replied. "I didn't realise it was so dangerous around there."

"We're in need of a Schoolmarm here," Remus said quickly. "I suggest not returning to those parts, should they find you again, I don't think you'll get away a second time without help. Sirius said you were looking to start over, and this town is a decent place."

"I can stay here?" she asked. "Are you certain?"

Remus smiled at her. "You'll both be seeing the Mayor tomorrow," he replied. "He'll make the choice. It's good to know that you'll be useful to the town, he'll be happier to have you here should you be able to contribute."

"I can," she insisted, eagerly.

The pair left and headed back to the Sheriff's office. Remus felt bad. In any other circumstance he would have offered Sirius a bed in his living quarters, at his home.

But he didn't trust himself with this handsome stranger. His thigh still felt hot where Sirius' hand had rested. There was a makeshift bed in the back room of the Sheriff's office, where Sirius could lay his head.

When Remus closed his eyes that night, all he could see was the well dressed stranger, with his long dark hair, and stormy grey eyes, and his lips curved up in a wicked smile.

**...oOo...**

Frank Longbottom stood up from his desk and took in the two strangers that had rode into town during the night. They had been waiting outside his office that morning, eager to speak to him. He had called them into his office, and listened as the redhead demanded the role as Schoolmarm. She clearly knew what she was talking about, and was determined.

Plus, they were desperate for one.

"Mr Black, Miss Evans, I'm willing to allow you to stay in town," he agreed. "We're willing to help you take up on your own, but there'll be no trouble in this town. We don't want fights or -"

"There won't be, not any caused by me," Sirius promised.

Frank looked satisfied, and handed Lily a key. "The schoolmarm has her own quarters above the Schoolhouse," he said.

As they left the room, Sirius grinned and pulled Lily into him for a hug, which left her flustered. "Sirius, grabbing a lady like that is highly inappropriate," she informed him.

"Not to worry, Miss Lily, I'm not going to manhandle you, I was just happy to hear we're both allowed to stick around."

**...oOo...**

Over the next couple of weeks, Sirius took residence in the Saloon as he decided what to do. Whether he should stick around or move on.

He spoke with Lily a few times regarding it, and she pointed out that the people in Godric's Hollow didn't seem concerned by his name, and he couldn't guarantee that anywhere else.

Lily also noticed how her rescuers eyes followed the Deputy when he was in the room, although maybe Sirius Black wasn't quite as aware that the Deputy's eyes followed him also.

Something like this was unheard of in the Wild West, but the longer Lily thought about it all - the unmarried men that had their 'friends' living with them, growing old, never seen out of each others company, she began to realise that maybe it was more heard of than she realised. It was just never pointed out, or discussed.

It was a week after she moved into her new abode, that Lily met Sheriff James Potter.

**...oOo...**

It was on her visit to each building. Lily thought the best thing to do would be to introduce herself to everyone, and get to know who was who, should she need to recognise someone on sight. She worked her way past the bank, and the Saloon, and greeted people on the street. Finally she arrived at the Sheriff's office, a place she was nervous of, as the last time she was in a Sheriff's office she had been thrown in the cell, and a cold man with long blonde hair had sneered at her and told her that she was to be given to one of his men after the Sheriff himself tired of her.

She didn't like to remember what else was said, all she recalled was he reached through the bars and stroked her cheek, and she bit him, hard.

But the Deputy, Remus... he seemed nice, so she could only hope for the best. Sirius promised she was safe, and she trusted him.

She pushed the door open, and watched a handsome man turn his head and look at her. "You must be Miss Lily?" James asked, standing up to greet her, and removing his hat, placing it on the desk next to him. "Miss, won't you take a seat?"

She shook her head. "I've a few more stops to make, Sheriff. I just wanted to introduce myself around town, and get to know who is who should I ever need assistance."

"Well as you can see, I'm the Sheriff, but you can call me James. If you ever need anything, you're always welcome to come here for help. Me or Remus will gladly be of assistance." James took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

**...oOo...**

"Morning, Deputy Remus," Sirius said, walking into the office. "I believe someone has been trying to break into my room whilst I've been sleeping. I was wondering if you'd like to join me in my quarters tonight, and make sure I'm safe."

Remus' mind went blank for a moment. "What?"

"I need protecting tonight, and I think you're just the right man to do so," Sirius murmured, moving closer. "I'm sure they were trying to come in the window, you might have to guard me from my bed."

Remus couldn't think straight, as Sirius Black moved closer to him, and just as his eyes fell on those perfect lips. Maybe just one taste wouldn't hurt?

"Remus is on duty tonight, Sirius. I'm sure he'll come by during the day to make sure your room is secure."

They both turned to look at James, who was lounging in his chair, looking quite amused.

"Well, if tonight isn't good, maybe right now is better? I've done something awful, Deputy. I robbed a house four towns over. Do you want to get your handcuff's out and cuff me up?" Sirius whispered.

"Right, I need to get back to work," Remus said, quickly leaving the Sheriff's Office, and Sirius stared after him in disappointment.

"I'll be seeing you, James," Sirius said. "Wait, have you known Remus for long?"

"Since we were children, I know everything about him," James confirmed. "Remus is my best friend... he's had some acquaintances over the years, but they tend to come and go. They don't set up ties here, and poor Remus can get attached. I think he's just expecting you to disappear like anyone else who passes through. He doesn't want to set himself up to get his heart broken. The last one told Remus he loved him, but moved on to the next town. When Remus visited, Benjy had the exact same set up, he had already found someone lonely who was accepting to his advances. He broke Remus' heart."

"So, if I set up here, and proved that I'm sticking around... prove that I'm different to the rest..."

"Then you have a chance. Just don't lead my friend astray, only tell your feelings if they are real. I won't let my best friend getting hurt again."

Sirius nodded. "I'll show I'm staying before I make any move," Sirius informed him, before turning and heading out of the building.

**...oOo...**

"Lily," Sirius said, walking into the classroom as the students left.

"Sirius, is there something I can help you with?" Lily asked, as she began tidying the Schoolroom.

"I wish to set up ties in the community, I need to show that I have no intention of leaving. I was wondering if you had any suggestions."

Lily gave a smile, turning back to her table. She walked to the front, picking up a cloth, and wiping the board.

"What are you good at?"

"I don't know. I helped my father go through deeds as he owned the land, and I helped him keep on top of his businesses. That's about it."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to work on my own. I want to run my own business. I want to show that I've invested money in this town, which means I'm not going to up and leave so Re... so folk around here trust me."

"So Deputy Remus will take a chance on you?" Lily guessed, grinning at him. "I'm in, I'll help you."

"Remus?" Sirius stuttered. "No, I -"

"Oh bless you, you're so cute when you're flustered," Lily replied. "Now, let's work out what you can do. There's the Hotel? The Saloon isn't very appropriate for visitors wanting to stay in town. It's only got the one room after all. If you open the Hotel, it'll offer jobs, it'll offer space for people passing through, so more people will be able to stay. It'll help build this town up."

"You think?"

"I'll even help you organise it," Lily promised.

**...oOo...**

For the next three months, apart from the odd lingering look, Sirius Black didn't approach Remus with flirtatious comments, and he resisted shooting the other man flirtatious looks. But it wasn't unusual to find Sirius sauntering (because did that man ever walk normally?) into the office, just sitting down with some lunch and sharing it with Remus.

Or finding him talking to Remus for hours, as he went about his work. Talking about Remus' family, his friends, his life growing up in town.

Remus would listen as Sirius talked about his own childhood, growing up in Diagon Alley, forced to move to Knockturn Alley as a young teenager, to learn his father's business, to assist and take it over one day. The corruption in that town, how he watched Lily get dragged in, and hearing all the things they were planning for her. How Sirius gave up everything to run away and save the girl, because it was just wrong.

Because he needed to get away, and chose a time when he could help someone in the process.

Remus felt his heart beat faster as he watched Sirius hold the door open for his mother on her way to visit, kissing her hand and lifting that ridiculously oversized cowboy hat as he greeted her. Where did he even get a hat like that?

Remus pushed away thoughts of Sirius in only his cowboy hat, but it wasn't easy, as the more time he spent with the other man, the more visions popped up in his head.

Remus knew the reason that Sirius never approached him romantically again was because of James. He knew that James would have said about coming and going, and that was just further proof. If Sirius had been so intent on staying, of being with Remus, he'd have approached Remus after that conversation, but he hadn't.

He knew that even though Sirius would be leaving, and even though they had no romantic attachment, he would still feel just as devastated when Sirius walked out of his life, like the rest of them.

Maybe even more devastated, because he never felt for the others like he did for Sirius Black.

No men ever stuck around for more than three or four months. Sirius had been there for three and a half. He'd be leaving any time now.

"Falling in love should be a happy occasion, and not so painful", Remus told himself.

**...oOo...**

It was finally time for the grand opening of the Hotel. The mayor had been vague over the repairs, stating that he wanted to build up the town, and this was the perfect way to start. The hotel would give people passing through somewhere to stay.

It would offer jobs. It would boost the town's economy.

Remus watched Sirius throw the pack over his shoulder, as he walked from the saloon. His belongings. This was it, Sirius was leaving. They all did.

They all done it. Move onto the next town, find another man who was lonely, and leave before he became too attached. Remus had followed the last one, just to find Benjy Fenwick making the moves on another lonely man. He wasn't about to let himself get his heart broken again.

Sirius gave him a smile and dropped his pack in the Sheriff's office, before heading out to see the unveiling of the new Hotel. Remus followed him, as he mentally prepared his goodbye to the other man. Maybe as nothing happened between them, they would part as friends and could possibly see each other again.

Sirius stood next to Remus as the townsfolk stood in front of the Hotel, their eyes fixed on the Town Hall, watching Frank emerge.

"You packed up your stuff?"

"I did," Sirius agreed.

"You're moving..."

"I'm moving out of the Saloon, now, we'll talk after the hotel is opened," Sirius said.

Remus went silent. His gaze falling to the ground, ignoring the hand that was brushing against his. He could feel the warmth of the back of Sirius' hand against his own.

That would be the last time their hands were so close. Maybe he could get away with hugging the other man goodbye? Maybe he could just savour holding him one time before he left.

"Welcome to the unveiling of the Godric's Hollow Hotel," Frank began. "Now, you all know I'm not a man of many words. You all were at the meeting when we discussed what this hotel could offer, and when it was a unanimous vote that this hotel was important. But what you didn't know is that it wasn't paid for out of the town funds. It was bought, and will be run as a private business, and the money that should have gone to it will be applied to the railway, which is quite rundown on these parts."

"Who bought it?" Came a shout.

"So, to officially open this Hotel, please step forward, Mr Black," Frank said.

Remus' head shot up, and it wasn't because Sirius' hand took his for a second, and gaze it a squeeze.

Sirius sauntered to the front.

Sauntered. Remus wondered how he could just saunter, because Sirius Black seemed incapable of walking.

Remus watched as Sirius opened the doors, and offered everyone to take a look inside.

He was the only one left outside, and he stared at Sirius, still holding the door open, waiting for him. Remus moved closer.

"So, it looks like I'm sticking around. Do you fancy having a private drink with me in the bar later?" Sirius asked, softly.

"Why?" Remus whispered, shocked.

"Because I realised that this is a good place to start my new life. Plus, I think I fit in here. I can't imagine moving on, meeting new people, making new friends when I like the people here just fine. There's Miss Lily, and Miss Marlene, and Miss Alice, and of course Sheriff James... and there's you, Deputy. How can I trust anyone else to keep me safe when I know you'd do that just fine?"

"So, you're here, for good?"

"Why on earth would you doubt that?" Sirius asked. "No, you can tell me later. This place has a kitchen, and I'll get some food to go with that drink. Now won't you come inside, and tell me what you think of my new business?"

Remus couldn't help but nod his head.

Sirius was staying.

Sirius Black was staying in Godric's Hollow.

**...oOo...**

"Lily," James began, nervously. "I hope you had a wonderful time at the dance last weekend."

"I did," Lily confirmed, adjusting her bonnet, as the sun shone down on the pair.

James watched her for a moment, as she reached for one of the sandwiches he had made for their picnic.

"I know you stated before that you have concerns about marriage. That you fear you would have to give up working one day, if your husband insists on it. But I was thinking... what about if you found a man who was happy for you to continue working, should that make you happy? One that would be happy for you to stay at home and raise a family, but would also be happy for you to work if that's what you wanted."

Lily laughed softly. "My Dearest James, where would I find a man like that?"

James cleared his throat. This was his moment.

"I have a gift for you," he said, reaching into his pocket, and withdrawing a small silver coin. "My father gave this to my mother, when showing his fancy for her. She had a hold put in it, and wore it proudly around her neck. I don't expect you to do the same, but this is my mothers coin, given to me because I wanted to pass it to you."

"You want to court me?" Lily asked, sounding shocked.

"Very much," James confirmed, smiling as Lily turned, and lifted her hair, allowing James to fix the coin around her neck.

"So, are you the sort of man who would allow his wife to continue working?" Lily asked.

"I would want my wife to be happy, and if that's what makes her happy, than yes," James replied, grinning as Lily's lips met his cheek. He scooted closer, and put his arm around her, as she leaned against him.

**...oOo...**

Sirius and Remus finished their meal quickly, and moved to the sofa.

"I'm used to everyone leaving," Remus admitted. "I expected you to do the same. It didn't seem like you had a reason to stay."

"I know, James explained already. I thought I'd show you that I'm not leaving before asking for more."

"More?"

"I stayed for you. I could have set this up anywhere, yes, I wanted to make sure Lily was fine, but judging by the bunches of flowers that has turned up at the school on almost a daily basis, I'm sure that the Sheriff would make sure she's fine... I just know that wherever I go, I wouldn't find another Remus."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I want to be with you, Remus. Just you. I'm here, because I want to stay with you. If I could make a commitment, I would... but we both know that there isn't much I can do in that sense. Apart from proving to you that I'm here for good, which is why this hotel is open right now. I'm staying here because I want to court you. I'll go about it proper if that's what you want."

Remus smiled widely, unable to believe his luck, and he moved closer to Sirius, allowing their lips to join. Sirius was his.

His fingers moved fast, undoing buttons, and pulling off Sirius' clothes, as the kisses got more desperate.

"You stayed for me?" Remus checked one last time, as Sirius pushed him down on the bed.

"For you," Sirius confirmed. "So you better get used to me because I have no intentions of leaving you. I solemnly swear."

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count - exactly 5000.<strong>

**Review Please :)**


End file.
